The Vault
by DutchScorRosefan
Summary: An alarm sounds, wakening Scorpius. He so deserved a good nights rest. Smut ahead.


**Anything you recognize thank J.K.**

_**"Prrrttt" **_

'Uhm, what was that'.  
A noise startled him. He opened his eyes. He had been sound asleep.  
His brain switched on. 'What time was it?' He ruffled his hair and slowly moved his feet out of the bed and placed them in the dark green carpet.  
He looked at the clock beside the bed , 'Uh, no!' He groaned. 'Three o' clock in the morning'. 'That is to fucking early'.

It felt like he only fell a sleep an hour ago, 'No wait, it had been only an hour actually!' He smiled wickedly, remembering what took place in this very bed an hour ago.

He glanced at the other side of the bed, empty! 'Ah, well, it had been fun and delicious', he relived the past nights events.

**_"Prrrttt"! _**

There it was again, the noise that woke him up. He stared at the stone next to his bed. It was glowing red and making the noise he that awakened him. Suddenly it dawned on him. It was an alarm, someone had tripped the alarm in the library. Every room had its own colour. Red being the library.

He took his silk green boxers from the ground an slipped them on, he ruffled his hair again, contemplating where he left his silk bathrobe. He located it on his armchair and put it on. He slipped his wand in his pocket and headed down stairs.

He carefully walked down on the marble stairs as not to alarm the person who had tripped the alarm. The green runner felt comfortable under his bare feet.

He walked down the corridor and headed for the double doors which lead into the massive library. The mahogany doors were closed.

Scorpius leaned against the door and heard a muffled curse inside. He started to smirk. He knew the trap worked.

He waved his wand and uttered alohamora. The door silently opening for him. The doors had wards on them, if activated only he could open them.

He positioned himself so he could take a peek inside. Without the other person seeing him.

'Ah there!. The person who tripped the alarm had their hands in the small vault, located at the back of a painting. Their hands stuck inside the fault.

Scorpius folded his hands across his chest and smiled smugly.

"Now, there?" "Are we stuck?" He gloated.

"With our hands in the cookie jar as they would say!"

The vault had been enchanted, as it opened without uttering the secret spell their hand or hands would be magically cuffed. Only Scorpius knew how to break the spell.

The person attached to the vault, cursed within their mouth, jerking their hands to free themselves. But it did not work.

Scorpius shined his nails on his robe and smirked some more.

The person in front of him wore a black cat suit and had their head hidden under a black muggle ski mask.

The person jerked their arm again.

"Now, now, you better stop, or you will hurt yourself Scorpius, drawled!" 'This was so much fun!' He noted to himself.

The person attached to the cuff, huffed and sighed.

Scorpius observed the person in front of him carefully. 'Black knee-high boots, black tight fitting skinny jeans, leaving nothing to the imagination, black muggle biker jacket, revealing some delectable female curves. His mouth was gathering saliva as he took in her curves. He wanted to trace her breasts with his tongue. It would be delicious he mused.

He walked up to the female and pulled away the ski hat. Red curls flowed out of the hat and a milk white face adorned with freckles revealed itself. Her green emeralds spitting fire and piercing his mercury orbs.

"Well hello there!" He smirked." What were you looking for?" Rose huffed again, looking defiantly at his smug face.

"Oh, not talking are we?" "Well isn't that a shame!" "It is all right to break into my vault, but no explanation, how amusing!" He looked her over thoroughly, taking in every curve of the delicious body in front of him.

Whilst at Hogwarts he used to picture all kinds of things he could do with that body. It would give him so much pleasure to act on them. But no! Patience, he would first toy around with her.

"So Waeselette!" "Do your father and mother know what you are up to?" Smirking some more.

"Do your mother and father know"! She mimicked mockingly.

"Now, now, no reason to become nasty, red!" He drawled, as he lazily walked up to her.

"Well, I do not think your parents would know!"

"Well what is one to do with such an enchanting witch in such a predicament?"

He closed the gap and was standing quite close, but she lashed at him. "Just get away, you git!"

Scorpius backed away and said: "Alerting the auror department about a burglar would be unwise, as the head of the department is also the parent said burglar and notifying the Ministry is out of the question as your mother is the current Minister!"

"So what should, one do to the bold burglar inside Malfoy Manor?" He relented.

Again he closed the distance and started to run a finger along her arm.

Rose huffed again. Angry with herself for getting caught.

She could not believe she had her hands stuck into a vault and this snake slithering around her. She being at his mercy like this, it was nauseating. She was not in control of the situation, she just hated that.

Scorpius grabbed her hands, took out his wand and released her hands From the cufs inside the vault, pulled her close and tied her hands behind her back with a flick of his wand and casting the incarcerous spell without uttering it.  
Scorpius had mastered the art of non verbal spells. He liked to surprise other witches and wizards.

He motioned Rose to a wooden chair and tied her against the chair. She could not get out of it without her wand. He located is just below the painting on the ground.

Scorpius robes had come loose when struggling with Rose.

Rose could not help her self, she had to take in his impressive body. She would love to touch his chest and trace his abs, 'Ugh', she would like that very, very much!

Scorpius fastened his robe again as he noticed Rose nearly drooling on his nearly naked form.

He grinned at the fact that she could not hide her admiration for his body.

But back at the task in hand.

"So what were you looking for in my vault?!" He demanded.

Rose sniggered, but did not reply.

Scorpius impatiently took his wand out and touched the button which held the collar of the leather together. The button snapped open. Revealing Rose collarbone.

Her eyes turned into a fiery green. Still not relenting.

Scorpius traced her collarbone with his wand, the tip lighted up and Rose felt a tingling sensation on her skin. She still not relented. Looking way from Scorpius piercing eyes.

Scorpius was happy playing along with Rose and liked to toy some more.

He waved his wand at the zip on the jacket motioning it down, the zip came down very slowly.

Rose sighed and closed her eyes. She wasn't going to give in to his bullying.

Her jacket snapped open, revealing a tight lycra black bodice, her cleavage showed a milky white skin adorned with a few freckles.

Her breasts and nipples showing off through the fabric.

Scorpius moaned to himself as he watched this heavenly creature in front of him.

He could not falter her enticing body.

He kept his gaze steely and icy. Showing determination.

"Again, what were you looking for"! His tone demanding and urgent.

Rose scoffed and huffed some more, intently avoiding eye contact.

Scorpius stood behind the chair and fingered her curls. He always imagined doing this. In his dreams, they were soft and bouncy.

Rose winced as she felt Scorpius touching her hair. 'Oh Merlin!' She faltered and closed her eyes. 'How in Cicere's name did she land herself in this tight situation!'

Her body involuntary gave in to his touch.

Scorpius heard her groan. His body reacted. His member had felt hard when he saw her tight bodice, but hearing her groan even upped his anticipation.

He needed to walk away for a bit, straighten himself out and return with more composure.

He stepped away from the chair and walked out of the room.

He walked down the corridor and into the kitchen. He stood at the kitchen sink, washed his face with cold water. Regained his composure and headed back.

"So you took your time" Rose mockingly stated.

Scorpius did not falter. He did not give in to her antics.

"Release me all ready!" She demanded. "I didn't take anything, so you made your point, let me go!"

Scorpius walked to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a rather large blended fire whiskey. He took a gulp and swirled the amber liquid around his mouth, as he slowly swallowed it, it burned his throat. He always liked the sensation in his throat, took another swig, closed his eyes and swallowed again.

He took another chair and placed it facing Rose.

Scorpius sat on the chair opposite Rose and gave her a quizzical look.

"Are you seriously suggesting Rose, that I should release you without any consequences?" "What makes you think, I would!" He rested his elbows on his knees and cupped his chin with his hands. "Pfew, you are some piece of work, Rose!"

"You could try this with someone else, but not with a Malfoy!" "Why did the sorting hat put you in Gryffindor?" "Your tactics are so Slytherin, I should know of all people!" He grinned deviously.

He stood up again and walked behind Rose and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Now, what to do, what to do indeed!" He huskily whispered in her ear. Sending shivers down her tense body. She groaned again.

The tension could be cut with a knife.

He started to massage Rose shoulders.

Rose started to squirm and tried to wriggle her hands from their bounds. She sighed as they tightened around her wrists. Magical bounds would do so, get tighter as someone tried to wriggle out of them and loosen as the person relaxed.

"There now!" Scorpius observingly stated, "You'll hurt yourself and leave some nasty bruises on your wrists!"

Rose eased herself into the bounds and they loosened a bit. "See love, that is so much better!" He silkily added.

He massaged her shoulders some more. Softening her up a bit.

He pressed his hot lips ever so softly in her neck, he sucked the sensitive skin under her ear.

She tasted so delicious, it made him hard again.

Rose closed her eyes and scolded herself inwards. Showing no reaction to his ministrations.

He trailed his lips alongside her neck onto her shoulder. She involuntary sighed, Scorpius hit a particular sensitive spot. He smirked against her skin.

He knew she had to cave in eventually.

"Scorpius" She groaned, "Please release me!"

He halted his lips and hands. Moved to the front of the chair and kneeled in front of the chair.

He started to caress Rose knees and moved his fingers in lazy circles slowly on the inside of her thighs upwards.

He parted her legs and moved his body between them.

He gazed upwards resting his gaze on her green fiery emeralds. He smirked as his hand dipped under her shirt and cupped her bare breast. He noticed she had no bra on.

Rose closed her eyes as Scorpius massaged her nipple. Kissing her other breast through the fabric.

"Scorpius!" Rose whimpered. "Please untie me!"

"Mmmh, what love, and giving up this pleasurable game!" He offered.

"I don't think so, love!"

He started to pinch her nipple and suck her other nipple through the fabric. Eliciting a major groan from Rose.

" First tell, me what you were looking for in the vault!" He huskily demanded.

He pulled his hand from her top and looked her in her eyes once more.

He unbuttoned her skinny black jeans and pulled them down. Rose whimpered again.

"Please Scorpius, don't do this to me!"

"What, love!", "I rather like torturing you like this!" " It is actually a lot of fun!" "Seeing you squirm like this!" He stated while helping her out of her jeans.

He started to kiss her knees and trailed his hot tongue against her inner thigh. All the while keeping his eyes fixed on her eyes. He neared her silver silk knickers and murmured "I just love your scent Love, you are so wet, I want to taste it so badly it hurts!"

"Please, oh Merlin, please, untie me!" Rose whimpered.

"Nuh, uh!" Scorpius growled. He started to massage her crotch with his fingers, rubbing the see through lace, heightening the pleasure between her legs.

Rose widened her legs so Scorpius gained better access. She decided to give in to his torture.

She let the pleasure engulf her body.

Scorpius felt Rose relax her body. He beamed as he continued his ministrations.

He rubbed the fabric some more licking her inner thigh. He pulled the fabric aside and parted her lips with his fingers, massaging her sensitive nub.

Rose bucked her hips and revelled in his heavenly touch. He felt her clit getting wetter with every touch.

'Oh Merlin', he had to lick her clit. He plunged his tongue in her wet folds and started to suck her core very gently. He felt his dick getting extremely hard. He sucked her until he felt her legs give out and her walls tighten around his tongue, she came with a loud scream.

He pulled his wand from his pocket and released her From her bounds.

He pulled his boxers down and pulled Rose down onto his hard length. He flipped her on her back onto the sheep skin rug. He started to pump his member in and out her wetness. Eliciting several moans from himself and her.

He plunged his tongue in her mouth and sucked her tongue feverishly. Massaging her breasts and hardened nipples.

He gave her a few more hard thrusts and felt her come undone again and released his cum. "Oh, Rose, you are so delicious!" He stated and pumped himself until all his cum left his pulsating dick.

He eased himself out of her wet folds and dropped on the sheep skin next to her.

Catching his breath.

He propped his hand under his head and looked into Rose content eyes.

He started to rub circles on her beautiful breast.

"So, where you looking for your wedding ring?" He glumly asked. Smirking as he did.

"You know, I gave them to my best man!" " I knew you would pull a stunt like this!" "I have to thank Albus, would you kindly remind me dear!"

Scorpius earned himself a punch in his side for the remark.

"You, filthy, backstabbing, son off a...!"

"Now, now, love, mind your words!" Scorpius whispered.

He pressed soft kisses on her breast and started to suck her nipple again teasingly.

"Well, you couldn't wait for tomorrow to see the wedding ring!" " you had to sneak down on the night before your big day and sneak a peak at your ring!" "Would it be anything but stunning?!"

"No! you had to know!" "Now give me your wrists, it would be a shame if they had bruises on them, wouldn't it?"

"I'm not sneaking into your room to get a glance of your wedding dress, which I' sure will be stunning as you are!"

"Now up to your bed and get some sleep, before your mum arrives with Dom and my mum!"

Rose got up from the rug, sauntered stark naked over to the mahogany doors, turned her head around and stuck her tongue out and walked into the corridor.

Scorpius closed his eyes and groaned" That girl will slowly be the death of me!" He smiled thinking about it.

He gathered all his clothes and headed upstairs. The wedding planner would be turning up in an hour or so to finish the arrangements for the wedding tomorrow.

Tomorrow, Rose would be his officially...

**A/N: so you like? Let me know**


End file.
